


Routine

by SilentReprobate



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Infantry Life, M/M, Slice of Clack Event, Trans Cloud Strife, Trans Male Character, Trans Zack Fair, Zack is a good friend, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: Zack becomes a part of Cloud's routine and he doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> There's this cute event going on for clack that I decided to give a try so you can find [the info here!](https://twitter.com/SliceOfClack)  
> The prompts are super cute so I couldn't resist and I hope you enjoy reading it!! Small warning for unsafe binding. Please, do not ever bind with bandages, you will really ruin your ribs and chest. Be safe my fellow trans folx
> 
> Shoutout to Ginger and Cry for always looking over my stuff. I appreciate you beans ♥

Waking up an hour before the rest of the barracks has its perks. There’s no better time to use the showers than now, giving Cloud all the privacy he needs. He doesn’t stick around for long, even if the hot water soothes his aching body. After going through the motions so many times, he’s already tying his shoes and heading out the door just as everyone else is getting out of bed.

By the time the rest of his troop is out in the field, Cloud is fully awake, stretching in anticipation. His gaze is forward to avoid any of the sneers directed at him. It seems like his persistence is getting on a few of their nerves.

They line up in their formation to start the daily run.

“Keep up, Strife.” One of the larger men slam into Cloud’s shoulder roughly, knocking him aside, as he passes. He takes the spot at the front, forcing Cloud to the back, as they start off on their daily run. Their laughter is too annoying this early in the morning.

Cloud frowns.

He refuses to let them bring him down, however, as he hurries after them. His size and attitude have made him an easy target since most of the guys are bulkier than him. It just means Cloud has to work twice as hard.

A simple, country life in Nibelheim never prepared Cloud for the strain of Shinra’s vigorous training. All of the Stamp mascot posters he has at home feel like a slap in the face now. The heat sets in, growing hotter as the morning hour creeps by, making his clothes stick to him uncomfortably. Feeling the burn in his legs is nothing compared to the pain in his chest; he’s starting to lag behind. Normally, he’s good at keeping up, even when he only gets a few hours of sleep some days. It’s the pull of the bandages around his breasts that restrict his air flow.

Cloud has no other choice but to stop and catch his breath. He bends over, resting his hands on his knees, as he heaves.

“Shit,” he exhales heavily. He really shouldn’t be wearing the bandages this much. If they didn’t hurt taking them off as much as putting them on did then he’d spend more time without them. The risk of getting caught has him too paranoid to properly look out for himself. Now it’s taking its toll as Cloud feels faint.

“Woah, hey.” Hands grab his shoulders to catch him.

His head snaps up to see none other than Zack fucking Fair. Cloud tries to stand straighter to salute but his body protests. He can’t bite back a whimper of pain that shoots through him.

“No need to salute,” Zack says, his hand warm on the small of Cloud’s back, “I’m really not that important.”

He offers a water bottle that Cloud just gawks at. It takes too long to grab it and drink it, downing it quickly. Cloud grunts out a thanks as he wipes his mouth. Now if only he can remember how to breathe.

“Why don’t we go sit down in the shade?”

“I don’t need your pity.” Cloud yanks his body away. What the hell is he doing? That’s not how you treat a FIRST class. His mind is racing with frustration, embarrassment turning his ears pink, as he refuses to look at Zack. The guy doesn’t budge from his spot.

Neither does Cloud. He frowns and starts turning around, ready to head back to running, when Zack grabs his arm.

“Look, kid, I’m just-“

“I’m not a kid.” He sure sounds like one, like he’s pouting. “I’m almost as old as you.” Not that he’s fooling anyone. He’s probably the youngest recruit here.

“Alright… Then, what’s your name?” Zack pulls him back. He looks genuinely concerned.

“Cloud Strife.”

“Zack Fair.” He holds his hand out.

There’s only some hesitance before Cloud reaches out to shake it. It’s firm and warm and he’s certain he’s lingering too long yet it hardly seems like a problem. Not when Zack is smiling as brightly as he is.

“Get your ass moving, Strife!” The troop leader calls out. Their heads snap over to the man & the rest of Cloud’s group. They turn back to each other and with a sheepish shrug, Cloud runs off.

Zack waits for him.

Any plans of eating alone go awry as an enthusiastic SOLDIER sits with him at the table. Instead of scoffing down his food like normal, Cloud takes his time, watching Zack intently. He could go anywhere he wants but instead he’s sitting with a lowly cadet. There’s nothing particularly special about Cloud; he’s just a runt.

“Man, I don’t miss this stuff,” he says with a laugh, playing with the slop instead of eating it.

Cloud is too busy watching Zack to actually taste what he’s eating, going through the motions. He won’t say it’s like looking a gift chocobo in the mouth because he’s not sure if this is much of a gift. Cloud can already feel the daggers hitting his back.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Cloud asks, cutting Zack off from his ramblings.

“Like what?” Zack cocks his head. It’s like looking at a puppy.

“I d’nno, FIRST class stuff?”

Zack chuckles, shaking his head. “You’re more interesting than training 24/7.”

If Cloud’s ears are red, no one says anything.

It continues like this for some time. Cloud didn’t come to Midgar expecting to make friends, especially after everything he’s dealt with at home. He focuses solely on his goals so this never occurred to him. Honestly, it’s nice. Instead of spending the remaining hours of the day alone, Zack might stop by the gym to work out with him. Sometimes they’d go on a run. It’s amazing how the guy can talk and run without losing his breath.

There are times when Zack even sits with him while he’s at work. Cloud will be standing vigilante at his post inside the empty hallways, watching Shinra employees come and go, with Zack sitting by his feet. Usually he’s playing some game on his PHS or, on rare occasions, falling asleep. He’s not sure he’s ever seen him still for such a long time but the quiet doesn’t last long.

Zack disrupts his routine entirely.

Cloud isn’t as angry about it as he thought he’d be.

It’s why he’s daydreaming throughout the weeks. As he returns to the barracks later than normal, he’s too in his own world to notice approaching figures. His back is against the wall within moments. The force doesn’t hurt, only startle him, as he turns up to see the familiar faces of his bullies.

“The Physical Fitness test is coming up,” Curly hair says, “If you fuck this up for our squad so help me, Strife.”

Cloud turns his head and gives the other bully a lazy glance over. He scoffs. “I don’t think it’s me you have to worry about.”

The rough shove has his chest radiating with pain. He grits his teeth to fight back any noise. Fingers dig into the wrists holding his shirt, waiting for the wrong tug to pull away his bandages.

The guy gets way too close for comfort. “Maybe if you’d worked a little harder instead of sucking your mutt’s cock, you’d’ve been promoted to THIRD by now. Or do you plan on just sleeping your way through ranks?”

Cloud spits in his face.

A fist slams across his cheek. The world spins and he’s on the floor, blood dripping onto the tile from his nose. He refuses to stay down for long, even with the pounding in his head, the swimming sensation making him nauseous. His attempt to stand is halted by a swift kick to his gut. All Cloud can do is curl up as the onslaught of feet and fists goes on for what feels like hours.

At least I’m used to it, he thinks numbly.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Zack’s voice cuts through the ringing in his ears.

He can barely move his head as familiar shoes come in focus. The next thing he sees is Zack’s face, drawn with concern, as he moves him to sit up. He might vomit. A groan of protest leaves Cloud’s lips as they both stand. It’s hard to even walk but he pushes through it, not wanting to look weak; he hates the feeling. He just focuses on one step after the next. 

Yet, all he can think about is how warm Zack is against his side.

“Alright, let’s get this off,” Zack says once they’re situated in a private shower. Hands start to tug at his uniform. Cloud tries to grab him, his body shaking. Whether it was from pain or fear, he doesn’t know.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” His voice is light, teasing Cloud.

Cloud watches through bleary eyes as Zack pats his own chest. He’s uncertain if it’s a concussion that’s making him not understand or he’s just reading into things. The thoughts are shaken as he takes some time to finally pull his shirt off. It takes even longer to take off the bandages, freeing his chest, and sending a cold sweat down his back. Skin is mottled with bruises. The burning sensation around his breasts returns angrily. 

Zack takes a hold of the bandages with a frown. They end up in the garbage in seconds. “You really shouldn’t be wearing these.”

Taking a moment, he starts going through his oversized pocket to pull out a binder. It’s put in Cloud’s hands before he can even protest, causing the younger boy to look at it in disbelief.

“This is my old one. Angeal got it for me when I first joined Shinra.” He’s talking so casually about it that makes this feel surreal. Even as they slide into the showers together, Zack’s blatant disregard for his own clothing, further solidifies that this is just a dream. Surely he’s messing with him. This has to be some kind of joke and yet Zack has never shown an ounce of malice towards Cloud. Why is he doubting him?

“I was gonna give my binder to you at another time but I’m going out on a mission tomorrow. Just wanted to say bye before I left,” Zack says, beginning to help clean Cloud. All Cloud can do his hiss a bit in pain but otherwise remains quiet. His hands feel so nice as he cards them through blond hair. 

Cloud won’t admit that he’s happy Zack came when he did. What happened could’ve ended a lot worse if it wasn’t for his interference.

Eventually, the water around the drain turns from pink to clear as they sit in there until their fingers get pruny. That’s as good as any sign to get out of the showser, despite how good the heat is on his bruised body. Thankfully, Zack is just as gentle with him as he towels them both down.

“You’re going away?” Cloud asks quietly. His fingers run along the seam of the binder absentmindedly.

“Just for a few days. I’ll be back before you know it.” His optimism is nice. Zack ruffles Cloud’s hair with the towel and pulls him closer in a lopsided hug. The smile on his face never falters.

A few days turns to a few weeks.

It drags. Not having Zack around leaves a palpable silence that bothers Cloud more than he’d like to admit. There’s no one there waiting for him when he finishes PT. The table they normally sit at is empty. It takes his appetite and he throws himself into more training to distract himself instead. He’s used to being alone but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. Gaia, he feels like a love-struck puppy dealing with separation anxieties.

He’s being ridiculous. He’s stretching, ready for the daily run. Breathes in. Cloud starts running just as the rest of his troops come onto the field. The binder has made a difference. The pain isn’t as prominent as it used to and he can certainly breathe better now. It only reminds him that Zack’s presence is sorely missed. Gaia, he really can’t keep the FIRST class out of his mind.

Just as Cloud finishes his first lap, his eyes catch a familiar shape, causing him to nearly trip. He’s not expecting to find Zack there, standing at the edge of the field, looking clearly beat up. Cloud breaks formation as he beelines straight to him. His arms are around him once he’s close enough and Zack is hugging him back just as tightly.

“You look like shit,” Cloud says. 

“Ouch.” Zack laughs, holding his hand over his heart.

Cloud kisses the part of his face that’s not bruised.


End file.
